


The Princess Spy

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Pining, Rescue Missions, The Princess Bride References, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - A kiss so passionate, so perfect, that after they part neither person can open their eyes for a moment.For some reason this sent me right to Princess Bride territory. Harry is the beautiful spy, Eggsy his adoring protege who professes his love every time he says, "all right, Harry."All the kudos in the world to William Goldman. RIP, sir.





	The Princess Spy

THE PRINCESS SPY

Once upon a time there was a very handsome spy named Galahad. He was dashing and tall with dark hair, dark eyes, and legs that went on for days. He was very brave, very intelligent, and very very handsome. Some said he was the most handsome knight at the Kingsman table. He was very good at his job and wanted to save the innocent, slay the dragons.

One of the innocents he saved was a young man named Eggsy. First he saved him from a jail sentence. Then he saved him from his stepfather. And finally, he saved him from a life that was most certainly going in the wrong direction. Eggsy adored Galahad. He didn’t much time with him before he was swept away to America, but during the time they DID have, Eggsy watched Galahad’s every move. He wanted to BE Galahad, but more importantly, he wanted to be WITH him. He’d fallen in love with Galahad, you see, as did most people. But for Eggsy it was different. He hung on Galahad’s every word, and did everything Galahad asked of him. Whenever Galahad gave him instruction, or asked him to do something, Eggsy simply said, “All right, Harry.” Galahad was pleased with the boy’s attention to his instruction, because obviously he had years of wisdom to bestow.

He never realized that when Eggsy said, “all right, Harry,” what he was really saying was, “I love you.”

Then Eggsy watched Galahad get shot, watched the beautiful man fade away, and his heart shattered. Nothing could be right ever again. Nothing was worth doing, worth living for. He forced himself in to HQ, and then he realized something was worth living for. Revenge. Chester King took his beloved Galahad away, so Eggsy took his life. Valentine and his minion ended his beautiful Harry, so Eggsy ended them.

Eggsy sat on the jet and stared at the floor. An actual princess had offered herself to him, but he declined and helped her find her family. “Ye did well, lad,” Merlin said, slowly sitting next to him on the sofa. Roxy was asleep on the bed. Floating above the atmosphere tended to exhaust a person. “Harry would be proud.”

“I hope so,” Eggsy whispered. “I loved him, Merlin.”

“I know ye did,” Merlin said, surprising him. “He cared for ye as well.”

Eggsy snorted. “Not like this.”

Merlin patted his leg. “Exactly like this, I think.” He got up to check on Roxy.

 

Finding Harry alive was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Eggsy, although that joy was quickly trampled when he realized Harry didn’t know him. He sat for hours on the other side of the two-way mirror, watching Harry carry on his daily life in the cell. He watched him shave, watched him eat, watched him sleep. This wasn’t his Galahad, this was a lonely broken man who was lost and afraid. It didn’t matter. Eggsy loved him and would always take care of him.

The puppy was a last minute decision, and apparently a wise one. “Hello, Eggsy,” Harry said in amazement as Eggsy surged up to hug him.

“All right, Harry?” Eggsy whispered, holding on tight.

He tried not to notice that Harry clung to him longer than was probably necessary.

 

And now here they are, a year later. Harry is alive, and has taken the position of Arthur. Merlin is by his side, a steadfast wizard and loyal friend. And Eggsy? Eggsy is a Kingsman agent in his own right, codename Excalibur. While he did not technically pass the test to become an actual knight, he DID save the world, and is now known as Arthur’s right hand, the agent who serves at his discretion. If he and Merlin have talked and decided that Harry occasionally needs someone by his side in case of headaches or weakness, they’ve not brought that to HIS attention. Eggsy will always serve his Galahad. Excalibur will always serve his Arthur.

During Harry’s absence Eggsy had moved in to the house on Stanhope Mews. He keeps everything the way it’s always been, and Harry is pleased to come home and find his house in one piece. He convinces Eggsy to continue living there, since Eggsy’s been staying in one of the guest rooms anyway. He couldn’t bring himself to sleep in Harry’s bed, although he occasionally went in to lay there for hours, trying to find some scent of Harry in the bedclothes. 

“I shall be late coming home today,” Harry says, wiping his mouth with his napkin after breakfast. “I need to pick up my dry cleaning.”

“I’ll do it,” Eggsy says immediately. “Don’t have anything going on. Know ya get tired after a long day…you should come home an’ rest.”

“Eggsy, I can handle a day of sitting at a desk,” Harry says with a grin. Eggsy sighs. He is just so beautiful. 

“I insist.” 

Harry brings his things to the sink. He places a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “You do far too much for me, my boy.” His eye looks troubled as he studies Eggsy’s face.

“It’s all right, Harry, really,” Eggsy promises. “Yer not that hard ta look after.”

“But that’s not your job, my sweet boy.” Harry gives him a hug and again holds him a bit too tight, too long. Eggsy soaks it in before Harry wanders off to finish getting ready.

“I wish I was yer sweet boy,” Eggsy says with a sigh. He taps the side of his glasses. “Merlin, Arthur will be on the road in ten.”

“So I see,” Merlin says, and Eggsy frowns. He’s forgotten about the cameras required to be positioned in the home of the king. “I’ve known Harry my entire life, lad. Ye need to speak up.”

“I live to serve the king,” Eggsy whispers. “I’m only an agent. He’s…”

“Bollocks.” Merlin terminates the call.

 

But Harry doesn’t arrive home late. He doesn’t arrive on time. He doesn’t arrive at all. Eggsy paces the house until almost half-eight, when he finally calls Merlin. “Merlin, is Harry with you?”

“Nae, lad, he left for home at almost six o’clock.”

“Oh. Did…did he mention anything about an errand, or a drink with a friend, or sommat?”

“Nae.” Merlin pauses. “Have ye cause for concern?”

“Yeah, I do. My cause for concern is that Harry pretty much said he was leavin’ HQ on time an’ now he’s still not here!” Eggsy yells.

“I prefer whispering in my ear, nae yelling,” Merlin says calmly. “Please report back to HQ, Excalibur.”

“On my way.”

He changes into his favorite Kingsman suit, goes to HQ, and strides into Merlin’s office without knocking. By the look on the wizard’s face, the news isn’t good. “He’s been taken.”

Eggsy grips the back of a chair so hard his hand hurts. “Do we know who?”

“The terrorist cell we broke up in Libya last month? Apparently they have a bit of a…tangent cell here. They were nae pleased with us, and managed to track and find Arthur. We know where he is due to the transmitter in his arm. Wheels up in an hour.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says grimly. He arms himself to the teeth and goes to the hangar to wait. He’s surprised when Merlin sits down next to him, also clad in a Kingsman suit. “The last time I saw ya in something other than a jumper, we blew people’s heads off.”

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. “I do believe we will be doing that again, albeit on a smaller scale.”

He’s surprised again when they don’t get on a plane, but into a car. Merlin immediately takes the passenger side and Eggsy grins. “Hold on,” he warns Merlin, who obediently digs his hands in to the sides of his seat.

Merlin’s information takes them to a wooded area hours outside the city. They can see the lights of a tiny compound across the hill. “I will stay here and monitor ye, although I can be inside within minutes if ye need me.”

Eggsy studies the computer on Merlin’s lap. “Small building, minimal amount of guards. I won’t need you.”

“Be careful, lad. Dinnae allow your rage to blind you to the mission,” Merlin says softly, putting a hand on Eggsy’s leg.

Eggsy nods. “I’ll be back soon with Arthur.”

Eggsy makes quick work of the guards outside and works his way through the building with Merlin in his ear. He disposes of men floor by floor until he reaches the main office. “Arthur is inside that room,” Merlin mutters in his ear.

Eggsy takes three deep breaths and bangs through the door. He blindly shoots at whoever he knows isn’t Harry, until the only people left alive are a man in the corner and a man on a chair. The man on the chair is Harry. His beautiful Harry, tied to a chair. His shoes and glasses are gone, as are his jacket and tie. His shirt is slashed and pools of blood mar the white fabric. His face is bruised and there is another gash on his cheekbone. “Excalibur,” Harry says. His voice is shaking. “How kind of you to join us.”

“THIS is what they send to save you?” The man wanders from the corner with a braying laugh. “A boy? And here I thought you were valuable.”

Eggsy pulls the knife from his calf strap and lets it fly across the room. It hits the man in the heart and sends him tumbling to the floor. “He IS valuable. The most valuable thing Kingsman could ever have,” he snaps at the man’s corpse. He turns back to Harry. “All right, Harry?” He busies himself with undoing the bindings around Harry’s arms and legs.

“Yes,” Harry whispers. He’s staring at Eggsy as if he’s never seen him before. “Th-thank you, Excalibur.”

“Twasn’t nothing,” Eggsy says bashfully. He can’t stop looking at Harry, who, in turn, cannot seem to look away from him. “Just glad you’re all right. Was…was scared, ain’t gonna lie.”

“I was a bit scared as well, but I knew you would come for me.”

The words twist in Eggsy’s heart, releasing a surge of hope. “I TOLD ye, Eggsy,” a voice says in his ear. “Jesus Christ, why does no one ever listen to me?”

Harry looks over Eggsy’s shoulder and his eye widens. He reaches for the holster under Eggsy’s jacket and pulls a gun out. Eggsy immediately leans to the side as Harry pulls the trigger. Eggsy doesn’t turn around, but he can hear a body hit the floor. “Sorry,” Harry says, replacing the gun.

“I will always come for you. Excalibur lives to serve his king.”

“And Eggsy?” Harry whispers.

“Eggsy always…always…will come for Harry,” Eggsy murmurs. He cups Harry’s face in his hands and gently kisses him. He pulls back for a moment, stares at Harry, and moves in again. 

Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.

Harry’s hands reach up to gently stroke through Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy whimpers a bit, Harry’s tongue touching his and making him shudder. When Eggsy finally pulls away, he cannot look, cannot do anything but lean his forehead against Harry’s with his eyes closed. When he finally opens them, he sees that Harry’s eye is closed as well.

“Well, it’s about bloody time,” Merlin barks. “Could ye please bring Arthur back to Medical, Excalibur? After they check him over ye are free to snog him all ye want.”

“Come on, Harry.” Eggsy helps him stand. “It’s time to go home.”

“Yes. Home. Our home.” 

Eggsy puts an arm around his waist and helps him step over the body in the doorway on the way out. Merlin thankfully says nothing when they get to the car, simply helps Harry into the backseat and only snorts when Eggsy crawls in beside him. Harry holds him close the entire ride back to HQ. He’s poked and prodded by the doctors, who sew the gash on his face, treat the wounds on his chest, and tell him he needs to stay overnight for observation. He nods and thanks them and immediately gets dressed and walks out as soon as they leave. The former Galahad does not need to stay for observation.

There’s only one thing Galahad needs. His squire, his Excalibur, is waiting in the hall. They return to the tiny house and go up to bed, stripping naked and crawling under the covers. “I want to fall asleep with your body next to mine,” Harry murmurs. “To make up for all the time we’ve wasted.”

“All right, Harry,” Eggsy whispers in the dark, a smile on his face.


End file.
